Talk Me Back Into Existence
by Hikari Elfie
Summary: Ryou is left unable to talk because of something that happened in his childhood. When he is paired with Bakura in an assignment, will Bakura be able to help the teen? Or sink him further into depression... RxB YxY JxK MxM wow! Summary still sucks!
1. Talkative, huh?

**Talk Me Back Into Existence**

**HikariElfie: Don't ask about the title, I really don't know… **

**YamiSammii/snorts/ you fool **

**HikariElfie/pouts/ your so mean **

**Disclaimer: Do you see Malik walking around without any clothes? Is Mariku regularly molesting** **him? Then no, I don't own.**

-$-$-$-

It was one of those days. The sort of day where all you wanted to do was crawl back into your bed and sleep until things were better. Unfortunately, there was no hope of that, as Ryou's bed was locked in his house at least half an hour away from Domino High, his school.

It started with the fact his alarm clock had been thrown out the window the previous morning, and so failed to awaken the sleeping teenager. Then, he had run out of orange juice. Big mistake. Ryou-Orange JuiceGrumpy.

Next, He had run into Mr I'm-Too-Cocky-And-Immature-Although-I-Am-Incredibly-Hot formally known as Bakura Khalid. No, really, he _ran_ into him, throwing his bag across the hallway to hit the lockers with a muffled thump.

Bakura had grunted and pushed his way passed the younger boy. Ryou rolled his eyes, collecting his bag, along with numerous stares as he struggled through the people crowded in the school hallways.

Now, he was slumped over his desk, barely keeping his eyes open as the teacher rambled on.

He jerked himself upward as a wad of paper skidded across his desk and onto the floor. Trying not to make much noise, he straightened the paper in his hands, squinting to read the curly handwriting.

_Whats Wrong? You don't look happy, are you okay?_ –_Yugi_

Ryou turned slightly in his seat, giving Yugi a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the half-hearted note taking he had been writing.

He was rewarded a couple of minutes later by the loud ringing of the bell. The teacher yelled something about homework before opening the classroom doors and allowing the students to pour out.

Ryou quickly caught up with Yugi and Jou, falling into step beside them. Both smiled at him before continuing an argument concerning the issue of the seniors.

"C'mon Yug, take a good look at moneybags over there! They're all horrible man."

"Not all of them, Yami isn't so bad…and besides! We're seniors too!"

Ryou gave a small smile at hearing Yami's name; it was obvious the short teen had the hots for him.

"You're only saying that because of your undying love for Yami."

Yugi blushed and hit Jou lightly on the shoulder, "No! He just helps me in science class and seems pretty nice!"

"Sure Yug, keep telling yourself that"

Ryou dropped his bag on the green lawn and sat with his back leaning on a small tree, watching as the rest of the group began filing out and sitting with him.

"Hey Ryou, How are you?" Anzu sat delicately on the grass, fixing him with a smile.

Ryou smiled and nodded slightly in a happy sort of way.

He watched in contentment as his friends discussed how their first classes had been and what they had planned for the weekend.

The bell rang all to soon and the students slowly filed into the large building, separating from their friends and joining others.

Jou caught up with Ryou quickly, tapping him on the shoulder to make his presence known to the whitenette.

Ryou pushed open the door leading to their classroom. He heard a loud groan behind him and spotted the object of Jou's annoyance, Seto Kaiba, or moneybags as commonly referred to by Jou.

Ryou dropped his bag at the back of the classroom, next to Yugi. Jou sat in front of them and leant back on his chair in a laidback way.

The teacher, Mrs Safiya, started marking the roll as more students filed in.

A loud bang echoed through the partially filled room, "Im here! I'm not late!" was yelled as Malik Ishtar flew through the open door with only thirty seconds to spare.

"Thankyou for that announcement Mr Ishtar, please find your way to a seat…Quietly."

Malik looked relieved and pulled out a seat next to Jou with a victorious smirk. Jou gave him a high five and they both turned their attention to the pissed off looking teacher at the front of the room.

"I have decided to partner you with one of the people you don't usually converse with, to encourage new friendships. The pairings are: Anzu and Tristan, Yugi and Atemu, Katsuya and Se…Kaiba, Malik and Mariku, Ryou and Bakura and Sammii and Elfie.

Everyone moved to his or her partners except Jou and Kaiba, Jou glaring and Kaiba typing.

"Katsuya! I believe I asked you to pair up…NOW!"

Jou pulled his chair over to Kaiba's and continued his angry glaring.

"Thankyou. Now, I have decided to give you a topic at random, you are to write a two-page assignment on it and to present it to the class. Come collect a random topic and I'll write it down. Ryou Bakura!"

Ryou walked up and carefully chose one of the folded pieces of paper from her desk and flashed it too her before moving back to his seat next to Bakura.

"Love"

Bakura raised his eyebrow in amusement at the topic and smirked slightly.

"Mariku Ishtal!"

Mariku walked to the front of the room, picked out a piece of paper and smirked, "Homosexuality."

The teacher scribbled it down on her paper before calling out the next name, "Sammii O'Rourke!"

Sammii strolled up and picked out a piece of paper, "Drugs…fuck yeah!" Before sitting on the ground and pulling out her iPod.

It continued like this, Jou and Kaiba pulling out 'Child Abuse' and Yugi and Yami getting the topic, 'sexual assault.'

"You can begin your topic planning in the ten minutes we have left."

Bakura turned to Ryou, "Do you wanna work at my house after school?"

Ryou thought for a few moments then nodded hesitantly.

"Talkative huh?"

Ryou cringed slightly and shook his head.

"God. Do you even speak?"

Ryou knew he only meant it jokingly, but it still stung slightly. He shook his head slowly and tapped his throat.

"…Huh"

Ryou watched Bakura for a few moments before collecting his bag as the bell rang. It sure was going to be an eventful assignment.

-$-$-$-

**HikariElfie: Was it okay?**

**YamiSammii: You fool…**

**HikariElfie: Anyways, Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks muchly!**


	2. Because you touch yourself

**Talk Me Back Into Existence **

**HikariElfie: I apologise for the long wait, but I'm trying to help pack up the house to move. By way of apologising I also released another fic, please check it out sometime! Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that you are the best and the only reason I'm updating! This chapter is kind of craptacular. **

**Disclaimer: Oh piffle to you too. **

**Warnings: Malik's ultimate sexiness**

**-$-$-$-**

"Hey Malik?"

The blonde teen opened an eye sleepily to study the short male in front of him. He sat up from his comfortable position sprawled on Yugi's lounge and faced him.

"Mhmm…"

Yugi smiled as Ryou sat next to him and Malik on the slightly stained lounge and watched intently.

"Why do you hate Mariku so much?"

Malik rolled his eyes moodily at the teen's question and closed his eyes again.

"…Because you touch yourself at night…"

Ryou raised an eyebrow in amusement as his friend started to drift back into unconsciousness and Yugi scowled.

Yugi sighed and turned to Ryou as Malik muttered something suspiciously like 'Go away starfish from hell'.

The three of them had agreed to meet at Yugi's house after school because they were all busy for the rest of the week. Ryou was supposed to have his little 'study session' with Bakura tomorrow and the day after and Malik had karate lessons on both the remaining school days.

Ryou passed Yugi a piece of paper, which he had pulled from his school bag.

'_He's angry at him because of what happened after school."_

Yugi sent Ryou a questioning look, "huh? What happened?"

Ryou grinned happily and took the paper back, scribbling the words down quickly in his neat cursive.

'_Mariku walked up to him after class and said, "Hey, wanna come to my house and 'study'" with a really suggestive look and Malik told him to piss off. Then Mariku got all defensive and said that Malik had a damn smart mouth for a pretty-boy like him and Malik leaned forward and muttered in his ear, "My leg's even smarter" And kneed him where no man should be kneed. Ever since then Mariku's been following him around asking for 'favours'.'_

Yugi's eyes widened and he doubled over in loud laughter as Ryou chuckled soundlessly, pocketing the piece of paper.

"Whats so funny?"

Yugi and Ryou both looked at Malik, then fell on the ground laughing, much to Malik's disdain.

"It shouldn't be legal too be so damn annoying."

Ryou poked his tongue out at Malik when his silent laughter had subsided, before perching himself on top of Malik's stomach.

Malik just blinked sleepily at the mute and muttered 'Gerroff' before pushing Ryou off and turning over.

Yugi rolled his eyes again and turned to Ryou, "Hey Ry, when is your father getting home from his archaeology thing?"

Ryou shrugged and looked at Yugi curiously.

"Because Grandpa says you can stay here fore a week or two so you aren't stuck in that apartment by yourself."

Ryou's eyes widened and he launched himself at the smaller teen with a large grin on his face.

Only Yugi and Malik could understand just how much he appreciated this invitation, as it was highly unlikely that his father wasn't coming back. They worried everyday about when the money would slowly run out and he would be left with nothing.

Ryou had been pratically ignored ever since his mother had died by car accident, hit on the road by a drunk random, who just kept on driving.

Ryou was brought out of his musings as a tanned fist punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Hey, losers-I-once-called-my-friends?"

Yugi snorted and faced the tanned Egyptian, "Yeah Mr-I-have-constant-PMS?"

Malik threw a cushion at Yugi and faced Ryou sceptically, "What are we gonna make Ryou wear for his little after-school play date with the prettiest guy in school?"

If it were possible, Ryou would have gone a few shades paler.

**-$-$-$-**

**Hikari: I'm so glad that's over. It was the worst chapter ever written in history, sort of more filler than anything else. Sorry guys. And so _short. _gross. But, tell me what you think anyway, flamers will be laughed at without fail. **

**M15t4k5n: ****Thankyou for noticing! I'm glad you like it. Yes, I am harbouring major plot bunnies which will -bounce- (I'm so lame -.-) into affect soon. **

**The rest of my Reviewers: I love you all, and would like nothing better then to reply to each and every one of you, but its late, and I'm tired. Thankyou for all the support. I love you guys. **

**IMPORTANT: I neeeed a beta. c'mon guys, please? Tell me if your interested. thankyou. **


	3. AN

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now

Sorry for the false alarm, this is just an author's note for now.

Okay, so, if you're seeing this, it means I'm fairly unimpressed by my writing in this story, as I like to think my style has improved one hell of a lot. The readers have two options to consider:

**Rewrite:** I'll go over the chapters and make quite a few changes, but the plots will likely stay the same, depending on whether it is a workable plot or not.

**Continue:** I'll try to continue the story as it is, but I'm not sure how well this one will go down, because as I mentioned earlier, I like to think my writing has improved and I'm not sure whether the differences will flow easily or screw the whole story up.

It is your decision, **I have made a poll, for you to submit your choices**, or if you can't be bothered then just write me a review.

Thankyou, and I am very sorry

HikariElfie


End file.
